


The Way I love You

by SaturdaykNight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Switch, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Romance, Smut, junmyeon is 21, read it lmfao, sehun is 25, sehun is older than junmyeon, this is so cute idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 00:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturdaykNight/pseuds/SaturdaykNight
Summary: Sehun always came into Junmyeon's life at the right time and the right place when he needed him. Two people who were respectively losing their purposes, regained it upon crossing path. Together, they started to believe in something again.





	The Way I love You

**Author's Note:**

> it took me like a month to finish lmfao sorry.

**Sehun**

“You’re a photographer? That’s really awesome.” The random girl smiled brightly at him. The reason why sehun called her a random girl was simply because sehun couldn’t care less about this date that his friend set for him at this random restaurant. What was so wrong about a 25 year old who isn’t interested in dating? If he were to die alone, that was his issue, not theirs. Besides, he already had vivi, his best friend and companion.

“uh..yeah, a freelance photographer. I shoot for models or idol group’s concept images...something like that” He said with zero enthusiasm and his date also didn’t seem to be any interested in his job. He just wanted it all to end so he could go back to cuddle with his beloved vivi.

They continued to dug in their foods, his pasta was getting soggy from listening to her story and he wasn’t about to waste his food.

_Why a girl though? _Sehun thought to himself. he would always consider himself as a bisexual but recently he hadn’t been very keen about the thoughts of building a relationship with a girl, he became less and less interested in opposite sex and found it hard to be appealed to them sexually but he hadn’t come to a term that he was gay…..yet. Maybe he was gay all along and he was in a denial because the concept of being gay and straight at the same time wowed him.

“sehun-ssi?”

Sehun snapped back from his furrowed brows and deep thoughts to focus back to the girl in front of him?

“oh? Sorry I was lost in thoughts. Didn’t mean to ignore you,- “ _wait, for real, what was her name? should I ask? _“but uh, what’s your name again?”

She looked at sehun in horror, then her face contorted into anger then a calm one with a deep inhale. “it seems like you forget to bring your attention here, sehun-ssi”

“I didn’t forget it..i intentionally left it at home” Sehun responded in a poker face and he might have had intentionally angered the girl because the next second she dropped her fork, grabbed her bag and dashed out of the restaurant with a little end note of ‘you asshole’.

Sehun trailed her with his eyes until she completely left the restaurant and people all around were eyeing him but he just shrugged and finish his pasta because again, he wouldn’t waste a whole plate because of a date.

During the bill, a waiter came to hand him the change, the other one came to collect the tray. He got up from the seat and accidentally bumped his hand with one of the water resulting in the left over’s sauce spilling onto his crisp white shirt. The waiter gasped loudly. He looked up to see a young boy whose face wore the expression of extreme concern as he immediately set aside the tray, trying to wipe the stain on his shirt. The manage rushed in and he didn’t understand why people made much a big deal out of a spill. It wasn’t worse than his date.

“I’m so sorry sir, this boy is clumsy” the older looking guy was bowing in front of sehun and then pushed the back of the waiter’s head down to bow with him. The boy looked like he was about to cry and he was low-key trembling. Looked like he had a worse day than Sehun.

“This is like the third time. God, I should really just fire your useless ass.” the manager half shouted at the waiter half tried to wear an apologetic demeanor at sehun as he held out his hand toward the waiter’s name tag that wrote ‘kim junmyeon’ with an intent to rip it off. Sehun was quick to stop the manager’s wrist.

“It was my fault. I bumped into him on accident. Don’t be too harsh on your waiters or else no one would wanna work here anymore. You have control and authority but none of those would’ve been applicable if there’s no employees in the restaurant” Sehun said it all in one go. He let go of the man’s wrist after he was rendered speechless, tipping the waiter before he left.

Taking a fresh air as soon as he walked out of the door, Sehun strode to his car, pressing on the remote a couple time. Hopping into the driver seat, he saw the same waiter rushed out the exit door, eyes darting in every direction frantically until they came into contact with sehun’s. The waiter ran toward his car and stopped besides his door.

Sehun rolled down the window.

“uhm..” the waiter then bowed too low, lower than the window frame “thank you so much, sir. I owed you a lot. I almost lost my only life support. And I’m also sorry for the stain on your shirt. I should’ve been more careful with my hands. Your date ran out all the sudden and now I ruined your shirt”

“you don’t have to thank me. your manager is an asshole. Well, most restaurant managers are.” He said “your name is Junmyeon, right? The name tag”

Junmeyon nodded.

“anyway, junmyeon, you know what was worse than the stain? The fact that I was set up to go on a date with her. so after she ran off, it couldn’t get any better.” Sehun chuckled as he ignited his car.

“once again, thank you. Good night, sir.”

Sehun replied with a good night and accelerated off, watching the figure of junmyeon stood there with his eyes trailing his car from the rear view mirror until he disappeared from the sight.

-

He was called on set. It was a photoshoot of a new TV drama and he had to get the photos done and edited in 2 days. With all of his equipment and his team ready, the light flared at the actors. Click click click, his hands and feet adjusted to the angle of the photo as he captured the expressions of the actors in the lens.

The sun kissed the horizon good bye after a two shoots. The styling was a long process and he had to wait for the casts to be all groomed and ready for another poster. And it repeated a few more times until the midnight came to claim its time. The production team bid goodbye, all of sehun’s equipment are loaded into a minivan and sent to his team’s storage room. Sehun walked toward his car, couldn’t wait to hop into his bed but when the breeze hit his face, something lured him to stay out a bit longer. The street was till beautifully lit, he locked his car back and walked along the bank of the river, taking a deep breath of the fresh air and the tranquil sound of the river flowing.

What was he still doing out here at almost 1am, he asked himself but the breeze told him to stay by and accompany them and so he did.

He eventually sat down on the long marble bench along the river bank. His hair was starting to get messy from the occasional wind. Being in this state gave out chances for any kind of thoughts to creep in. the bad one, the worse one or the worst one. He thought he had gotten over it but as he watched stray dogs playing with each other, he suddenly was reminded of how lonely he was. It was hypocritical of him to think so because he told himself and his friends that he was fine on his own (it wasn’t entirely a lie), he had vivi, he had his best friends and a stable career, he hated it when his friends set him up a date, he wasn’t interested in finding love because..because his previous love was still something he hadn’t moved on from. Maybe it became a scary thing and he was scared to experience it again. He could still remember the day Luhan broke up with him two years ago. The way he walked out the door was still vivid in his head. He had to move out from the place he shared with Luhan back then.

But being out of a relationship wasn’t so bad, he could really focus on his job that he was able to distract himself.

“ak!-” he heard a loud thump. Turning to the direction of a sound, he saw someone face-planted to the ground. His face was digging into the dry soil of the riverbank and Sehun was quick to shoot off the bench and help.

“Hey, are you alright?” he pulled the guy’s arm and assisted his arms up. The rock was obvious and clearly visible, sehun wondered how could one tripped so easily.

The guy harshly brushed the soil off his face and yelped a ‘yuck’ before he stood up. “I’m alright. Thanks for helping”

“Junmyeon?” Sehun gasped.

Junmyeon turned to face him and returned sehun’s gasp with his own gasp “my life saver hyung from the restaurant??”

Sehun helped the shorter brushed off the left over mud on the shirt and shoulder “it’s embarrassing being called that. My name is Sehun”

They ended up being seated on the same bench that sehun sat on earlier.

“what are you doing here, junmyeon? It’s very late.” Sehun asked as his eyes looked forward to the darkened river.

Junmyeon hesitated. There was ten seconds of silence after the question and sehun wondered if he shouldn’t have asked.

“I..uhm..came to take a breather? It’s cool outside.”

“you’re out here with just tshirt and sweatpants. It’s _chilly_, junmyeon” Sehun took off his varsity jacket that he wore over his already thick hoodie and handed over to junmyeon in which the younger refused at first but ultimately accepted due to sehun’s insistence.

“thank you…” Junmyeon mumbled. He clumsily put on the jacket over himself. The sleeves pooled out of his fingers and it kept falling every time he tried to push it up to his forearm. Sehun internally chuckled at Junmyeon’s frustrated expression.

“I don’t want to be nosy but..why are you tripping on an obviously visible rock? It was kinda big too” He smirked playfully and Junmyeon gasped at the embarrassment.

“I wasn’t looking!! I was running toward the dogs!! I come to play with them every day but there was something going on today and I wasn’t able to”

“and so…you ‘take a breather’ at 1am..?” Sehun coaxed.

“well-, enough about me. what about hyung then? What are you doing here anyway?”

“I had a photoshoot set around here and it just ended around 12:30 am. I thought I could ‘take a breather’” Sehun laughed

Junmyeon eye rolled at the way sehun kept teasing his excuse.

“do you still work at the restaurant?” Sehun asked.

“I do! It was all thanks to you” Junmyeon beamed brightly.

“I’m just worried. I figured I was a bit too candid with your manager and he might fire you after I was gone”

Junmyeon swung his legs back and forth “you weren’t wrong though. He was an ass. I only worked there because I need to support myself and all.” then a tiny pout was formed “But I couldn’t really blame him, I was and am clumsy. I break things a lot since I was young. The job really doesn’t suit me because I obviously have to be extra careful.”

Junmyeon shifted the attention of his job away and started asking Sehun about his job instead. For the first time in a long time, someone seemed enthusiast about his job as a photographer. The younger kept sprinkling him questions about his best works, even asked him to show some of the published ones and he found it hard to decline Junmyeon. 

Sehun checked his watch and it was almost 2am. Surely, he had talked too much, much more than he used to with someone he barely knew. It had fun talking, but he really needed to head back to vivi.

“it was nice talking to you, junmyeon. I have a dog at home so I should really go back to him” Sehun said as he stood up and junmyeon did the same.

“you have a dog? That’s so cool!” Junmyeon’s eyes sparkled again.

“yeah. He’s kinda my life.” Sehun smiled thinking about the love of his life. “do you want me to drop you off at your place? It’s really late and dark to go back alone” he added

Junmyeon went rigid for a quick second before he shook his head, denying the offer “thanks hyung but it’s fine, I’m used to this.”

“are you sure?” Sehun wanted to confirm.

Junmyeon smiled and nodded “I’m sure, hyung. Get home safe. Don’t forget to drop by the restaurants sometimes”

“You too. Be careful and I’ll see you at the restaurant sometimes.”

“oh wait, hyung” Junmyeon began taking off the borrowed jacket.

“keep it till you get home. It’s still really chilly, you can return to me at the restaurant”

And once again, junmyeon stood there watching his car disappear from his visions. Sehun wondered about the way Junmyeon went rigid from time to time and the gloominess in his eyes, maybe he said something that might offended the latter. He couldn’t really sleep that night.

The next day he went to the same restaurant for dinner. It was a coincidence that he ran out of grocery. As expected, Junmyeon was day almost skipping toward his table to take his order.

“Hyung!! You really come!!” the younger asked.

“of course I do. Do I look like I’d lie?” Sehun faked his frown.

Junmyeon pouted very lightly “I didn’t mean it that way…I just didn’t think it’d be so soon”

“it’s never too soon. I’d like kimchi fried rice please” he smiled as junmyeon noted down into his little paper

“got it. Anything else?”

“when will your shift end?”

Now Junmyeon was taken aback.

“now it’s….8 pm and today’s shift is pretty short. I’m over in an hour” the younger said.

“great, when you’re done, come see me out at the parking lot” sehun ordered.

“..why..?” Junmyeon cocked his head to the side in curiosity.

“just come. There’s something I want to show you.”

“oh..okay cool. See you after my shift, sehun hyung” Junmyeon smiled and headed back to the counter.

Sehun waited for Junmyeon at his car for about half an hour after he finished his food and paid the bill. The younger emerged out of the exit door like last time, searching for sehun who had his back against the car.

“Hyung!” The waiter called out as he strode toward the elder with full excitement. His hair was practically bouncing off his head. “I almost forgot to return your jacket. you said there’s something you want to show me?”

“come with me for sec” he beckoned the younger over as he walked off the restaurant parking lot and junmyeon just followed without another question.

They walked for about three minutes and Junmyeon hadn’t asked anything until they reached this place that read “pawsome pet-sitting service” with little paw prints across the logo. Sehun entered the store asking Junmyeon to stay behind. A minute later he emerged out of the shop with a white Bichon in his hand and Junmyeon’s face lit up like a bulb upon seeing the fluffy cuteness.

Sehun gently put the dog down on the ground and hold onto the leash “this is my dog, vivi. He’s a bichon. i had to go out the whole day today so I dropped him off at this place.”

“wah..this is what you wanted to show me?? he’s so adorable, oh my god…like a literal furball!!” Junmyeon crouched down to vivi’s level and started ruffling his head before playing with the ears and cooed at the process. “how old is he?”

“he just turned 3 last week”

Sehun walked Vivi over to a park five-minutes walk away and junmyeon basically attached to the fluffball. He asked sehun if he was okay for him to carry vivi and sehun had no problem with that and since then it was as if vivi didn’t want to go back to Sehun and would wail everytime sehun tried to have him back.

“I’m surprised vivi let you manhandled him” Sehun chuckled “He’s _very_ sassy and has a lot of attitude. he would try to wail his way out every time my friend tried to hug him. But he’s okay with you”

“I used to petsit..so I guess I can handle animal pretty well”

Time always went by so fast when he’s with Junmyeon and he didn’t know how to feel about it. He’d like to stay longer but it wasn’t fair to drag junmyeon out here for hours just because he wanted to introduced his dog but it was also unfair that fun and contentment only last so long.

He offered to take Junmyeon home but once again the latter refused and there was almost this bitter expression, again. Sehun wondered if he shouldn’t have done that or was it too much for a person that he just met.

The routine repeated. Sehun didn’t eat at the restaurant everyday but a few times a week, he’d bring vivi to play with Junmyeon because even if he wanted to deny it, vivi probably liked Junmyeon more than him now and maybe Sehun did as well.

On one pouring day, Sehun watched junmyeon running under the rain from his car with nothing but his jacket protecting him from the rain and even the jacket couldn’t help much. Junmyeon was completely drenched. The poor boy was sheltering himself under a packed bus stop all shivering and sehun wondered if it was okay to help but he was afraid to see that look in his eyes again but Junmyeon was shivering and it left an unsettling tug in sehun’s heart.

Without second thought, sehun swerved to parallel park besides a sidewalk nearby and grabbed an umbrella he had been tugging at the shotgun’s back pocket just in case. He quickly unbuckled his belt and shoot off his seat. He slammed his car door shut without looking back and ran toward the younger with an umbrella on his head.

He went soft with his footing when he got closer to the younger. Slowly from behind, he stopped next to the younger sharing the other side of the umbrella. Junmyeon had yet to noticed him because he was under the bus stop still, not when Sehun feigned his cough that Junmyeon let go of his arms that were wrapped around his shivering body and looked at him.

“Sehun hyung?” Junmyeon’s eyes were blown wide. “what are you doing here?”

“I should be asking. What are you doing out here without an umbrella??” Sehun furrowed his brows. People told him he has prominent brows and would scare people away when he furrowed them or when he got mad but now he was glad for them because junmyeon should know that he was mad at the younger’s carelessness.

“I left a store and thought I could get back on time before it started pouring” He stuttered between each phrase and his jaw tightened from the cold.

Sehun grabbed the younger’s hand “let’s get back to my car first”.

Sehun turned on the heater and let Junmyeon have his jacket again and the latter wrapped it tight around himself trying to fight the shiver.

“I’m sorry Hyung, I messed up your car. There’s water everywhere now” Junmyeon gave him an apologetic look. That look again. He just wanted to see Junmyeon smile.

“I don’t care about that right now. You’re drenched, Junmyeon. And cold. Where’s your house. Let me drop you off!” Sehun waited but Junmyeon kept biting his lips and refused to answer. “you’re being very stubborn right now.” Sehun grunted in frustration “Fine, let’s go to my place first to get you change of clothes”.

Sehun handed the younger a set of hoodie and sweats for a change, Junmyeon refused to look at him directly in the eyes and took his drenched outfit to the laundry then plopped down on the couch with a loud exhale.

Around 10 minutes later, the bathroom door swung open, Junmyeon walked out with a cuffed pant legs and sehun just realized the sweats were a tad bit too long for the latter.

“sit down. I made you hot tea. I run out of coffee” Sehun handed the mug to Junmyeon and the latter took it reluctantly before seating himself at the further end of the couch.

“Thanks hyung…”

“Junmyeon, I know you probably don’t trust me enough to tell me where you live but situations like this, where you can fall sick because of the rain, you should know that I don’t mean no harm” Sehun said calmly. He didn’t mind if Junmyeon had trust issues, there might be reasons behind it but Junmyeon should at least try to rely on him a bit, even if it was on necessary occasion instead of running through the rain like he did.

“No, Hyung!” Junmyeon exclaimed. He placed the mug snugly between his legs and fiddling his fingers.

“then what is it? every time I asked to drop you off, you’d look at me with that eyes. I felt as if I hurt you by asking the question and-“

“It wasn’t because I don’t trust you…not at all. you could ask me to do anything without a reason behind it and it’d do it but…” the younger’s head hung low. Sehun’s patient almost wore thin waiting for the answer.

“but?”

“I don’t know how to say this right hyung but…I turned down your offer because I’m ashamed that I don’t have a home to go to.” Junmyeon huffed out after he confessed.

Sehun mind went blank for a second after he processed the response. He really wanted to beat himself to pulp for being an insensitive bastard since the beginning. Had Junmyeon been homeless all these times that they hang out with each other? And each time he would always ask the most insensitive questions. He should’ve stopped when Junmyeon refused the first couple of times. No, he should’ve helped him-

“Junmyeon..look, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“You don’t have you feel bad, hyung. You did nothing wrong, it was just me not making it clear from the beginning...” Junmyeon chuckled humorlessly and looked at sehun in the eyes. “so yeah, I’m homeless. That’s why I always declined your offer.

“may I ask since when” Sehun uttered in the gentlest tone trying not to magnify the pain.

“I guess.. for two months now..still getting used to it” Junmyeon tried to crack the smile despite the weight. “it’s not that I thought you’d judge me. you’re one of the kindest people I know since the fall so I just never knew how to word it. it sounds light but it carries a ton of weight in my chest” Jumyeon tears pooled out from his tearduct until it became overfilled and began to stream down the cheeks. The latter wiped it with his forearm and sniffed it all away “I used to live in a small rundown apartment. The pay was cheap but all the sudden the landlord wanted to double the rent and I ended up being evicted”

Sehun scooted closer toward the younger to pat him on the back. “do you want to talk about it?”

Junmyeon talked it all out and Sehun found his heart tugging at the younger’s misery. He talked about how his parents were the one who showed him what love was but were the same ones who manifested rejections. Sehun was informed about Junmyeon’s middle class loving family that made him feel like he was loved unconditionally and led him to believe that they’d accept him for who he was. Ever since he discovered his own sexuality in highschool he had already planned to come out to his parents after graduation and so he did. His parents didn’t take it too well and ended up invalidating all the things they have said about unconditional love and resort to kick him out. He ended up living with friends here and there until he found a job and was able to live off of his savings for a while before he found his own tiny apartment to live in but all the sudden the landlord decided to raise the rent and the junmyeon who lost job at the process could no longer afford the place resulting in being evicted. He hadn’t had the best luck in finding a new home since.

But Junmyeon didn’t cry about it, he kept his composure and allow sehun to lend him ears.

“but I love my parents still, you know? They were the one who made me the person I am. So that’s why I’m trying not to be weak because they didn’t teach me to be weak growing up. but now I’m starting to think that I’m nothing but a weak bastard” Junmyeon added.

“hey, you’re not weak. Come on, you know that. You survived by yourself at the age of 18, that’s plenty, heck, I’d crawl back to my parents telling them ‘hey mom, it was a prank. I’m actually straight’ because I was an incompetent kid at 18. You’re strong”

And that earn a chuckled from the younger. Sehun’s chest felt a bit lighter seeing the smile blooming in his face, knowing that he was the one who made Junmyeon smile.

“Junmyeon ah,” Sehun gulped . He had this stupid idea in his head that he wasn’t sure Junmyeon would trust him enough to even agree. He grabbed the younger’s wrist tight before speaking up “why don’t…you come live here?”

Junmyeon’s head shot up. His jaw slacked in utter surprised “hyung! Are you mad? I can’t do that!” Junmyeon exclaimed frantically, almost sounding panicky.

“why? I’ve been looking for a roommate, and you’ve been looking for a place to stay, right? It’s a win-win” Lies. Sehun wasn’t looking for a roommate, his friends had been pushing him to look for once so he wouldn’t complain about being lonely before he had vivi but he always refused because he didn’t want to put up with his potential roommate’s probable nasty habits.

“how can you trust me, hyung! I could be a thief or I could murder you in your sleep.” Junmyeon gasped, too overwhelmed by the offer.

“okay then..Kill me right now”

Junmyeon opened his mouth to say something but he ceased to let words flow out.

“see? You wouldn’t.” Sehun smiled.

“you don’t have to pity me, hyung. Plus, I cant afford even half of the rent here. This place seems…expensive” Junmyeon pursed his lips.

“I’m not throwing a pity party for you, kid. I just want to help. We consider each other as friends, right? Okay, even if you don’t-“

“I do!!” Junmyeon interrupted

Sehun chuckled “even if you don’t, vivi is already your friend. And friends help each other. You trusted me enough to tell me all of these things even if it was hard to swallow so I trusted you enough to offer you my place and don’t worry about the rent, you can contribute as much as you can” Sehun then gazed at the younger who tore their eye contact to focus on the mug between his legs, fiddling with his fingers again.

“..but I don’t want to be a freeloader….”

Sehun slacked back on the couch and contemplated the best way to compromise. “Then…how about you watch over vivi? Because of my jobs, I travel to places and suburb a lot according to the concept of the photoshoot so vivi is usually left home alone or with someone he doesn’t even like. But he likes you. Plus you can help me with the house. Deal?”

“but hyung….i don’t deserve this..” Junmyeon looked at him with a pleading eyes.

“you do” he rest his hand on the younger’s shoulder before he faced him properly “you know what you don’t deserve? Is being kicked out by your own parents and feeling unloved by the people you love just because they don’t accept a part of who you are.” He ran his thump in a circle.

Junmyeon ended up busting out unstoppable tears and he yearned to bury his face in Sehun’s shoulder. The smooth gentle stroke on the back, Sehun reassured Junmyeon that everything was gonna be okay because he would always be there for him. 

Having Junmyeon as a roommate added a bit of color in his dull apartment and in his life. Coming back to a cheerful voice and his warm smile welcoming him back home felt different from being welcomed by silence that only amplified the sound of his own heartbeat that was a reminder of how lonely he had been. Junmyeon’s presence was a touch of sweetness that he craved for. Someone to talk to during breakfast and dinner, someone to help him refill his tissue paper and someone who forced him to eat something other than instant noodle or toast in the morning and drown himself in coffee.

He had never thought about having a roommate and he also didn’t think it’d be this way with anyone but Junmyeon just because there was something endearing about the latter that he couldn’t put his finger on. Maybe the way his eyes crinkled when he smiles. It somehow made Sehun want to be the reason of those smiles.

**Junmyeon: **

“Jun?” Sehun called out. From the kitchen when Junmyeon was grooming vivi.

“yes, hyung??” he shouted back, unnecessarily rushed toward the elder.

“I won’t be home for dinner, tonight” he said as he held up his phone screen showing junmyeon about the immediate appointment meeting. Junmyeon’s lips formed into a subtle pout, almost unnoticeable upon hearing the news. Sehun promised to try out junmyeon’s kimchi fried rice tonight.

A moment later, his hair was messed up by the ruffle of sehun’s hand on his head that surged a slight tingle in his heart.

“don’t be like that, Jun. I’m sorry, okay? I’ll definitely try it out tomorrow. If you’re still willing to make for me” Sehun smiled.

The younger gave sehun one deep nod and a small okay before he picked up vivi who was clinging onto his legs the whole time and watch sehun walked out the door.

A few months in being sehun’s roommate, he took note of the elder’s routine and diet. He noticed that sehun’s job- just as being informed- wasn’t a stationary job. Being that he was a freelance photographer, some days he would left for a few days to the suburb for the photoshoot and promotional gigs. It made him felt better knowing that he lifted some weights off of Sehun’s chest by looking after his vivi (who was now his best friend) and take care of the apartment while he was gone.

Thanks to that, he had more time to look for new jobs without stressing out financially. He planned to pay Sehun back once everything was settle but for now, he was out of hell hole and he met better boss, better people, better environment at a coffee shop 15-minute walk away from home.

Baekhyun, one of the barista, became his best friend soon after being employed. He had already become someone that Junmyeon cared for.

Junmyeon locked their apartment door after filling the food in vivi’s bowl and head toward his shift.

“hi, jun!” baekhyun greeted as soon as the bell chimed at the door. He greeted back and had directly to the staff room to change his shirt and put on an apron.

His shift started from 2pm till the shop is closed which was 8:30pm. Every now and the Sehun would visit his café during his shift and go home together, when the elder wasn’t occupied with jobs of course. But sehun hadn’t been coming for two weeks due to his appointments. It wasn’t like Junmyeon was upset or anything he didn’t want to bother sehun to rush back just to take him home or go home together, the café is within commuting distance, he could go home by himself (which he always did during sehun’s absence) plus, they’d still see each other at home, if Junmyeon stayed up late enough at night for sehun’s return.

Today however, sehun came in a surprise. Junmyeon was busy at the cash register taking orders, he did not pay attention to the next costumer in line. Sehun was right there in front of him. He broke into a grin. He didn’t expect the elder to be here, Sehun told him that his project wouldn’t be done until next week.

“hyung! I thought you wouldn’t come till next week!” Junmyeon chirped as he was pressing the monitor for new order.

“I told you, I’d come back as soon as possible. I couldn’t possibly feel secure being too far away from home knowing I leave you and vivi alone.”

“I can take care of myself _and_ vivi, you know that” Junmyeon snorted to distract his heart that was feeling light all the sudden “what do you want to order, hyung?”

“the usual”

“caramel macchiato?”

“no, you.” Sehun remarked. Junmyeon hated that he had to try so hard to fight the blush on his face.

“be serious, Hyung! There’s costumer coming in the queue!” Junmyeon exclaimed in embarrassment.

He frowned at Sehun’s chuckles before he typed in caramel macchiato without sehun’s confirmation because he thought sehun deserved it, he didn’t care if he pressed the wrong order.

“you’re getting caramel macchiato, I don’t care” Junmyeon held out his hand for the card and swiped for payment before shoving the receipts and the card back to the elder.

Junmyeon huffed out a ridiculous sigh after sehun left to take his seats.

“is he your boyfriend or something?” Baekhyun sneaked from behind in which it startled junmyeon out of his trance.

“what? No!!” Junmyeon denied quickly, sounding a little bit too panicky for his liking.

Baekhyun seemed like he wasn’t buying any of it. propping his hand on his hip, he rested his stance and smirked “he’s been visiting you way too frequent, jun. and he stayed for hours till you finish your shift. Boyfriend energy” the smaller of the two joked.

“shut up, baek. He’s just a roommate. He’s like my savior; I wouldn’t dare to dream for a second.”

“I wouldn’t go that far for a roommate, my roommate can do the hell he wants at his part time jobs” Baekhyun raised his set of brows. Oh how Junmyeon wanted to wash that expression on his face. That smug expression that made Junmyeon blush at the process.

“get back to work, baek. You have piling orders”

Baekhyun headed back to his station after being shooed by junmyeon. Finally, he could breathe before taking another order from a new costumer.

After 8:30 he flipped the sign to close while baekhyun was organizing the station and the counter. Junmyeon walked toward Sehun’s table. Sehun was reading soundly he couldn’t decide if he would want to interrupt the elder or not but he had to close the shop.

“Hyung, can you wait for me at the car as usual? We’re closing now”

It took the elder a while to shift his attention from his book toward the waiter but he eventually nodded.

“do you want to eat out today?” Sehun asked once they’re seated in the car and Junmyeon never nodded so fast in his life. The café was packed for no reason today and he was too tired to make dinner.

-

“I think your roommate likes you” Baekhyun chimed in out of nowhere the first thing in the afternoon. How did baekhyun went from Hi jun, hey Jun to ‘I think your roommate likes you’ as a greeting. Junmyeon once again ushered baekhyun to shut up but the effort was futile no matter how many times he told his friend slash colleague that he was being delusional.

“then why does he look like you like _that_ every time he visits??” Baekhyun added

“he looks at everyone like that, baek”

“uh..no? he usually wears his straight face and if I’m being honest, sometimes I was the one who takes his order while you were busy with the coffee machine and I felt as If he said ‘bring junmyeon here this very instant’ and I almost peed myself!” baekhyun shivered

“you’re exaggerating. If you told me he looked bored the majority of the time, It would’ve been more believable..” Junmyeon rolled his eyes

“okay maybe I was exaggerating but it wasn’t all lies. I know you like him too, jun. make your move” the smaller smirked.

Like sehun? Yes, he did. He didn’t know since when but Sehun had always been his prince charming the moment he stood up for him at the restaurant but feelings developed and he found it hard to catch up.

“for the last time baek-”

His word was cut off by baekhyun’s face getting way too close to his. He lowkey started to panic.

“what are you doing???”

“relax, you got straw wrapper behind your ears”

The doorbell once again chimed. Another costumer came in and it was none other than Sehun. Just as about time baekhyun flicked the straw wrapper off of his hair.

“Hi hyung” Junmyeon smiled at the elder again. He didn’t took too refreshed today. Something must’ve happened at work.

“I’ll go with hot latte today, I guess? Yeah” there was stiffness and forces in his voice that further piqued junmyeon’s curiosity. It made him wanna cheer his hyung up a bit.

“on it” He beamed brightly as he punched the monitor and print out the receipt. Sehun just nodded and seated at his usual place. Junmyeon cocked his head to the corner of the café, Sehun had his chin propped on his hand, facing the window with questionable look painted on his face, Junmyeon wanted to ask but wondered if he would be prying too much.

Pouring the coffee into a cup, he foamed up the cream with a little poodle dog art on top and a “fighting” letter gingerly and messily written on the bottom of vivi looking latte art that he worked on with a toothpick and brought it directly over to sehun’s table.

He settled the cup carefully in front of the elder and took a seat on the vacant chair. Hugging the tray to his chest, his eyes scanned at Sehun’s whose gaze hadn’t left the glass window.

“Sehun hyung..” Junmyeon murmured. Sehun turned to him slowly. His handsome face was marred by the frown. “you don’t look well. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Jun. go back to work.”

Junmyeon’s brows furrowed this time, he huffed out air that led a pout to form “how can I work seeing a grumpy costumer?”

Sehun sighed “I’m _fine” _he emphasized. “just feeling a bit under the weather. Go back to work, Jun”

“Oh okay…”

They both walked home that day. It was so awkward and silent. None of them talk and Sehun still has his strong expressions on. Junmyeon kept a good distance behind the elder gazing at his broad back because he had never seen Sehun being like this before.

He felt a pull on his wrist. Sehun was pulling him forward to walk next to him, side by side and Junmyeon yelped a bit at the suddenness.

“why do you stay so far behind me today?” Sehun said, sounded a bit irritated.

“I don’t want to bother you, hyung. You don’t seem like you’re in a great mood today” Junmyeon replied in a small voice because Sehun looked like he could raise his voice at him anytime. And the thought scared him.

Sehun rested his hands on his hips and hunched forward for a sigh. A long sigh. His face was more relax, a bit easier for Junmyeon to look at, although he’d prefer Sehun’s smile more.

“I’m sorry, Jun..i didn’t mean to scare you. I’m just..just very bothered”

With that they continued walking hands in hands, Junmyeon couldn’t stop his eyes from looking at their entwined fingers as blood rushed to his face.

“are you and that baekhyun guy close?” Sehun stopped walking and asked out of the blue, without context. Junmyeon went dumbfounded.

“oh..yeah we are. He’s been patient and helpful toward me. I can’t thank him enough” Junmyeon said.

“Do..you like him?” Sehun asked, not looking at him in the eyes, feign ignorant.

“yeah, I do..how can I not..” Junmyeon couldn’t understand why sehun was asking these questions.

“I mean- do you _like_ him”

“_oh.._ he’s..kind of my best friend.” He paused. They both didn’t say or move but their eyes were also failed to meet.

Sehun was definitely odd. He wasn’t himself and Junmyeon badly wanted to find out what was bothering the elder but he kept asking irrelevant questions.

Was Sehun jealous? Of what? He didn’t want to assume and then embarrass himself, that could potentially ruin their current relationship but what if baekhyun was right. Don’t be silly jun, he would never like someone like you.

This this span of 5 minute, his perspective totally changed and it wasn’t the same.

“are you jealous?” Junmyeon blurted out of nowhere. He slipped and this might be the worse decision of his life, his worse choice of word and his worse timing.

Sehun stopped his track abruptly, junmyeon accidentally bumped into the elder’s back. Sehun turned around and looked at him with the most intense stare, junmyeon found himself gulping. He was anxious for what to come. Perhaps he said too much too soon. the atmosphere turned thick. The elder raised his eyes at him and suddenly his grave expression subsided, not particularly softer, just subsided.

Junmyeon proceed to do a damage control. He faked a nervous laugh, it sounded ridiculous but hopefully sehun would buy it. He waved his hands around in panic “I was joking, hyung. Haha, jealous? It’s obviously a joke-”

“I am” Sehun said blatantly

Junmyeon’s laugh halted. His eyes that adorn into a crescent settled into wide saucers.

“hyung..i was just joking..”

“but I was serious, Jun, I am jealous, of that baekhyun guy:” he leaned his face closer to junmyeon, closer than he had ever been.

“w-why..would you be jealous of baek” he averted his gaze from the elder. The night sky and the dim street light, he thanked them because he wouldn’t want sehun to see him embarrassed.

“because he’s always too close to you and I don’t like it when someone is close to a person I like”

When Junmyeon said his jaw slacked, it _fell. _

“Sehun hyung… please don’t pull a prank on me, it’s not funny” he stared down, at the concreted sidewalk, shoes and heels brushing against the ground constantly. He was still processing the fact that the person who he viewed as his prince charming, his savior and most of all, the most important person in his life just reciprocate his long hidden feelings. Something he wouldn’t dare to think about because it sounded too much like a fantasy. His heart was slamming against his ribcage, knocking the air out of him.

“it’s not supposed to be funny, jun. like I said, I am serious. Although I understand if you don’t feel the same way. I just want to say what’s bottling in my mind since I don’t want my mood to scare you without given context. You asked me what’s wrong and I answered.” he smiled, ruffling his large hand gently on junmyeon’s again. Something he loved so much about the elder was his gentleness.

“do you hate it? that I like you?” Sehun added.

Never. Junmyeon thought in his mind. Junmyeon realized he didn’t just like sehun, he’s in love but it was a bit scary falling too fast too soon when he didn’t know the capacity of sehun’s feeling toward him

Junmyeon blinked couple of times, lifting his face up to face his truth. Sehun was about to take his hand off his head but he loved the heat so much he wouldn’t want to let go so soon. he wanted the warm palm on his head a little longer. Holding up his own hands on top of his head to stop Sehun’s hand from letting go, he learned to muster the courage.

“No. Not ever, hyung. I’ve always liked you hyung…probably longer than I realized. As if you’re my knight in shining armor, you keep showing up when I needed you the most. How can I hate the feeling of being liked by you. It’s almost too surreal” he stared longingly at the elder’s eyes.

Sehun let out a soft chuckled this time. His hands travelled up to both sides of Junmyeon’s cheeks and hold them tight, almost squishing Junmyeon’s face.

“Jun.”

Junmyeon’s heart swell double its size upon hearing his name being called in such sweet tone. His hyung had always been calling him Jun but something about the current way of saying his name hit different.

“I would love to kiss the living hell out of you” He added.

Junmyeon was pretty sure Sehun could feel his face heating up under his hands and it’s inevitable that sehun saw his blushes, especially when their faces were only inches apart but he managed to nod gingerly.

“not here though. Let’s get back to our place” the elder grinned tightly as if suppressing his urge.

Sehun let go of his face and immediately intertwined their hands together, locking their fingers before he pulled Junmyeon toward their place.

**Sehun:**

Sehun clutched Junmyeon’s hand tight all to way to their apartment. He punched the pass code and the door unlocked itself. Both of them slipped their shoes off and immediately, Sehun pulled Junmyeon closer to him as they watched their lips gradually came together in a coherent movement.

Their lips touched, the lip Sehun craved for and caught himself staring at from time to time. It fit against him perfectly. He helped assisted Junmyeon’s stuttering movement. The younger was nervous, he could feel his heartbeat by just having him in his arms like this.

This kiss eventually deepened as he held the back of the younger’s head. He loved the feeling of Junmyeon’s arms hooked on his neck and his lips on him, he love the whimpering sound Junmyeon made when Sehun sucked a little harder on his bottom lip.

He pulled out of the kiss, pecking the younger’s now glossy lips before their eyes meet again.

“Jun? Be my boyfriend” He whispered in a low tone.

“of course, Hyung..” Junmyeon whispered back.

He engulfed Junmyeon into a hug, running his hands over the younger’s back, soothing the crease on his jacket, listened to their breathing settled from pants to regular respiration. He eventually felt Junmyeon hugging him back, chin digging into his chest as they swayed back and forth.

Sehun experienced tranquility.

“oh and” Junmyeon lifted up his head “baek already have a boyfriend. You don’t have to be jealous at him” he beamed before burying his head back in sehun’s chest.

____

“So are you two like…roommates?” Baekhyun mocked when junmyeon was taking sehun’s order at the register. “I mean, Junmyeon said you are” he shrugged.

“baek!!” Junmyeon hissed, annoyed at his colleague’s smirks.

“in a way. Since he’s my boyfriend” Sehun interrupted, propping his elbow onto the register counter.

“oh? Since when?”

“Since-“

“baek, go back to your station!!” Junmyeon exclaimed.

This earned low chuckles from both baekhyun and Sehun. 

“you guys are impossible” junmyeon sighed.

The elder waited for junmyeon until his shit ended as per usual.

The air had musky smell of earth and moisture as the breeze hit their face. The couple walked hand in hand, swinging them back and forth as he watched Junmyeon skipped around and kick random pebbles on the sidewalk.

“Jun” Sehun called out as he gripped the younger’s wrist tighter to draw his attention away from the pebbles. “since it’s Friday today, I’m pretty much free for the next three days, do you want to do anything?’

The younger immediately beamed at him with the brightest smile, cheeks rose up, decorating his face. “Movie marathon! We haven’t had movie night in two weeks now..you’ve been outside a lot lately” he pouted. How that pout tugged sehun’s heart.

Sehun nodded without hesitation “alright. Let’s do that!”

None of them noticed the little drops landing on their clothes as they walk. Not until it turned to a full torrential and aggressive rain that they seek for a roof to shelter under. Now that sehun thought about it, the musky earthy scent made sense and he blamed his dumbass for not being precautious about the weather. The sign was loud and clear but they ignored it.

“jun, over there!” he pulled the younger’s hand toward the nearest bus stop. Ironic enough, it was the same bus stop that Junmyeon was seen drenched a few months ago.

“Are you kidding me??” Junmyeon whined as he brushed his already drenched outfit and hair. “I just washed my hair this morning”

Sehun glanced at the sudden gloom in the sky. The rain wasn’t gonna subside anytime soon. Thank god his bomber jacket was waterproof. Upon the realization, his took it off and placed it on top of Junmyeon’s head.

“we need to rush home”

“But hyung your jacket-“

“keep it on yourself. I don’t really need it” He gripped the younger’s hand again and looked at him intensely as he gave a nod “let’s go”

And they dashed through the rain, fell into a laughing fit along the way got when Sehun got splashed over by the speeding car.

Despite almost slipped and tripped at their door step, they both managed to worm their way inside their cozy apartment and immediately slammed the door shut with heavy sighs from the exhaustion, letting the water dripped from their clothes onto the rug. Sehun made a mental note to air dry it later.

“wait here. I’ll go get the towel” he said to Junmyeon. He quickly strode toward the bathroom, opened up the top cabinet for towels and grabbed two for both of them before wrapping one around Junmyeon’s evidently shivering body. 

His bomber jacket was long thrown in the laundry basket by Junmyeon. Sehun hung his towel on his head while attempting to unbutton his plaid shirt down. Disrupted by the falling towel, he almost lost his stance trying the balance it on his head.

The towel suddenly stayed steady on his head and it was no doubt that Junmyeon stood before him despite his vision being blocked by his drenched hair and his towel, he could still see half of the horizontal view.

“thanks, Jun” he smiled, savoring the feeling of his boyfriend’s gentle motion of ruffling his hair dry with the towel.

“No problem, Hyung” he heard the younger said softly. His lips were very much visible as they pulled closer. Junmyeon’s tinted lips came into his view, that was all he could see, half of the younger’s face but even his lips alone were expressive. He gasped, chuckled, smiled and gulped when the elder unbuttoned the shirt lower. Sehun could picture junmyeon’s whole facial expression by just looking at the pair of plushie lips. He wondered if Junmyeon heard his heartbeat because it was definitely obvious

His shirt was left half undone and he knew he had to change his clothe as soon as possible before he caught a cold but instead he found himself drawn to his boyfriend’s lips. They were so close to him that it’d be a waste to not taste it.

Their lips touched. He felt Junmyeon startling out of surprised and his towel fell off his head but due to their intimate proximity, all he could see was Junmyeon’s blown wide eyes. Drenched bodies clashed onto one another, sehun held junmyeon’s waist tight before he deepened the kiss. He subconsciously smiled upon realizing that the younger gave in to his kiss.

It started with small suction to taste the soft lips, feeling the smooth surface against his own. The younger gasped a couple of time as Sehun swiped his tongue over his bottom lips. The little bit of force applied when Junmyeon allowed access into his mouth. The prickling sound of their lips clashing rang inside his brain until Junmyeon let out a wail-like moan that sent sehun’s sanity further out the window. The tightness in his jeans was getting obvious.

He quickened his pace and Junmyeon caught up with it really well. Sehun didn’t realized since when but he found his lips grazing the side of the younger’s jawline. He was drunk in the moment until he felt a pair of hands grabbing his undone buttons. It was Junmyeon, he was unbuttoning Sehun’s plaid further down.

Sehun immediately caught the younger’s hands to stop his track, halting their activities and broke the kiss. His face morphed into a gentle frowned as he looked at his younger boyfriend fixed in the eyes.

“are you sure you want this? Do you trust me?” Sehun asked, before he continued. He just had to ask for reassurance. Junmyeon could be caught in the heat of the moment for all he knew and he didn’t want do something that might upset the younger.

Junmyeon sent him a gaze of conviction before dipping his head in a deep nod and that relieved all the anxiousness he had.

“good” Sehun managed to whisper before he once again leaned toward the younger’s face, resuming their previous session.

Junmyeon undid the last button, sehun’s shirt fell open, revealing his firm muscles while running his hands under Junmyeon’s shirt, feeling his warm bare skin under his palm. His skin was soft, it made him want to touch more. His hand eventually travelled up to his rib cage and their kisses were broken again as Junmyeon backed off to completely yanked his shirt off his body.

Their kiss grew hungrier and wilder as their tongues are tangling. Junmyeon was under his arm like a wimping mess as he dragged his lips down the slope of the younger’s smooth neckline. They took sloppy steps toward Sehun’s bedroom, feet stomping on one another until they made in.

Gravity took them down to the soft mattress. Sehun threw his shirt off and hurried to climb on top of Junmyeon, pinning him down again. Tracing his lips lower, he gave one last peck onto Junmyeon’s stomach. The younger hollowed his stomach at the tickling sensation.

Sehun went back to kiss the soft awaiting lips. He could sense Junmyeon’s nervousness through the pattern of his breathing and the goosebumps appearing on his skin. He looked so beautiful like this and sehun wouldn’t trade this moment for anything.

“Jun. Have you done this before?” He asked.

It took a few seconds for his boyfriend to compute the question. “I…have, hyung…but it’s been years..i’m sorry that I’m being so nervous and-”

“Hey, it’s fine” Sehun ran his hand over the younger’s damped hair over and over. “it’s okay to be nervous. It’s understandable. I’m here and I won’t hurt you.. if you trust me, of course. We can stop if you want”.

“No! I don’t..want to stop. I want you..” the younger blushed.

Sehun, with feather touches, sooth his finger along the younger’s torso until his index finger was hooking the waistband of junmyeon’s sweatpants. “alright” he smiled. 

Every article of clothes was long thrown messily on the floor. Skin to Skin, he felt every inch of junmyeon’s body heat. Hearing the younger’s breathy sighs as he inserted his lubricated digits inside, stretching him loose, told him that junmyeon was also feeling the stimulation. It was an alluring sight to witness. Junmyeon all spread out for him, his fair skin tone contrasting with dark grey bed sheet. It was soft, his boyfriend looked soft and lewd. This was their first deeper intercourse and he had never seen junmyeon looking this fragile and sensitive. The way he kept squirming from the pleasure of sehun’s fingers alone and the way looked at sehun with his glazy eyes and bit lips. It took strong urges to refrain himself.

“baby, I’m putting it in, are you alright?”

Only squirming could be heard as a response but Junmyeon was nodding. He put on his condom and aligned the tip with the ring of stretched out muscles. It was twitching, waiting to devour his member. He inserted his cock in, one hand on one of junmyeon’s thigh, holding its wide position for easier access.

It wasn’t long until he bottomed out. Pushed all the way in, he heard Junmyeon scrunching his face from pain, which was to be expected that was why he made sure the younger was stretched out as much as possible.

He pecked his boyfriend’s lips while trying to ease the pain by stroking Junmyeon’s hardened dick. The younger choked out moans and hisses as he was being stroked and penetrated. 

“jun, breathe for me” he whispered, close to his boyfriend’s ear like a lullaby.

Junmyeon eventually loosen up and relaxed a bit. He held onto sehun’s neck like a koala as he exhaled and Inhaled slowly as sehun’s direction. 

“hyung, you can move now..” this little boyfriend mumbled in the softest tone.

And so he complied. He began to slowly move his lower half in a steady pace, the first few thrust was tight and slow, it was as if he was being milked by the tightness. He began to pick up the pace when what felt like minutes later. He could thrust faster. At one point he had to hold onto Junmyeon’s waist for better position.

He continued to haul junmyeon at his hips toward him as he let the skin slapping sound filled the room, sprinkling with the younger’s moans.

“_shit. _Jun, you’re so tight” he groaned out. His head thrown back in the air as he quickened his thrusts. He loved junmyeon’s detached moan. Especially when he was taken by surprised and his eyes would widen then almost rolled to the back when sehun suddenly slammed deeper. The salacious sound when he called Sehun’s name while the bed was creaking, it made his inside burned and he wanted to hear it for a long time.

“_H-Hyung, I don’t think I can last any longer..” _he choked out again. Hands literally clawed at sehun’s biceps, clenching his teeth together after leaving his mouth ajar.

“don’t hold back, baby” he held his boyfriend’s face in his palms and kissed him endearingly as the younger came all over himself.

Sehun pulled out after the last few thrust and let his body fell onto the younger. He felt the wind being knocked out of his lungs at the ejaculation.

Their eyes met with heaving panting, sweat covered their body like a layer of clothes.

“are you alright?” he asked, nose nuzzling Junmyeon’s neck that elicited a slight chuckle out of him.

“hm” Junmyeon numbed.

“tired?”

Junmyeon nodded twice with a small whine.

“rest. I’ll clean you up” he gently kissed his sleepy lover on the forehead and watch junmyeon drifted into darkness.

**Junmyeon**

The first thing he felt upon waking up is the stinking pain on his lower back accompanying with an unbearable soreness. However, it made the pain less excruciating when he saw the man sleeping soundly next to him. But he still definitely needed pain killer of he planned to move around the house.

“good morning, my favorite person” Sehun blurted out of nowhere and it startled Junmyeon a bit. He thought sehun was asleep.

“you fooled me!!” Junmyeon exclaimed.

“I just want to see if you’d do anything to me. seeing my handsome face in the morning and all” He smirked.

This earned junmyeon’s frown “w-why would I do anything?”

“hmm, don’t be dirty, jun. I was thinking a kiss might suffice” sehun continued

“morning breath!!” junmyeon retorted.

The elder smiled again. With his bedhead, sleepy eyes, his smiled looked so innocent and sincere. “I’m kidding, baby. i woke up a bit earlier than you just to get some pain killer for you. I figured you’d feel sore all over” he pointed to the nightstand where a glass of water and two pills sitting on top.

Junmyeon turned over, biting his lips to bear with the pain just to reach over for the pills. He tossed them in his mouth and gulped the water down in one go

“thanks, hyung..”

“do you have shift today?” sehun asked

“Saturday? i do actually but since I filled in baekhyun’s shift last week, I don’t have to go today”

“good, we’ll have a whole day for movie marathon we planned since last night.”

“but I need to shower!!” Junmyeon whined.

“alright, alright, let’s get you to the bathroom” sehun busted a laugh, watching him struggled off the bed before having the heart to lift him up. 

This back pain wasn’t as bad as he thought. The pain killer helped him move around but he had to take it once every four to five hours because its effect would subside. The whole day was just the two of them. Sehun was on a three day break, his client went on vacation so they had all the time in the world. They spent the majority of the day catching with tv shows, dramas and movies and bought take outs in the evening after walking vivi together (a habit which they developed when sehun wasn’t busy).

Junmyeon felt like the happiest boy on earth and sometimes I couldn’t believe where he stood or was he deserving of where he was. Life had been good to him and that’s the rarity of it. it had been too good that sometimes he found himself having a panic attack in the middle of the night with the thought of losing Sehun who quickly became the person he depended on for dear life as well as a bold claim of being the love of his life. He had lost a lot of things upon coming to his friends.

Along the way, when he was in middle school, there were friends that cut him off but the real ones stayed in which he was grateful of. After highschool he lost his family after the reveal of his sexual identity. Afterward he lost his place and now that he was in a better position in life, he was debating whether or not he should prepare for the worse to come. Currently, he had his dear friend baekhyun, his highschool friends who he hadn’t contacted since he turned homeless so as not to bring inconvenience to them, and the most important person of all, Sehun. He’d die if god take sehun away from him too. But once in a while, the way that sehun threw his arm around his waist and pulled him closer to his chest subconsciously during sleep calmed him down and gave him reassurance and the elder probably didn’t realize how much it meant to junmyeon.

Monday came by and he had to get back to work. As always, baekhyun was there at the counter before him. The day went by as monotonous as usual until at the end of his shift, where they prepared to close the shop and baekhyun came to him with news.

“Junmyeonnie!! I got good news for you” he grinned widely and Junmyeon wondered what kind of news. What could possibly get better.

“what is it?”

Baekhyun untied his apron and took it on the hanger before he turned back toward junmyeon “you once told that you wanted to attend law school, right?”

“yes, baek but a guy can dream, right?” Junmyeon smiled bitterly.

“no!! good news for you. Seoul University is currently offering scholarship! There’s criteria but I don’t think it’s too demanding. The bar exam will be hard especially to pass for a scholarship but I think since it’s you, I think you can pass!!” Baekhyun exclaimed.

And Junmyeon froze in his position. 

“they also posted in their website. I’ll send you the link! What do you think?” baekhyun blinked at him in excitement, eyes blown wide. He was happier than junmyeon was.

Junmyeon _jumped_ onto baekhyun and hugged the life out of him. “oh my god, thank you thank you thank you so much, baek!!” they both jumped around in the middle of a dim empty shop. He couldn’t wait to inform sehun about this. “I love you so much, baek!!!!!”

Sehun couldn’t be here because he had to attend his friend’s birthday dinner or else he’d also jump on his boyfriend as well.

He closed up the shop with baekyun and bid each other good bye. He wore his grin all the way home.

Sehun wasn’t home yet. He immediately ran up to his room and click the link that baekhyun sent to him, an application form. His passion was instantly kindled by his desire. His desire to go to college and his desperation to apply for this scholarship. He filled in the form and waited for the email in the next few days. A new future waited for him even if it threw a curveball on him again, at least he attempted it and not allow another opportunity to pass by.

The door lock was beeping around midnight. Junmyeon knew it was Sehun. He quickly ran to the door and witnessed the sight of his boyfriend tipsy footing and reddened face. He chuckled at it and decided to tell him later tomorrow.

“welcome back, sehun hyung” He helped his hyung took off his shoes because it seemed like even such simple task became a struggle. “you’re drunk!” Junmyeon pouted.

“No..i’m nwot” he slurred and drop his body weight onto the younger as he planted a kiss on junmyeon’s lips “see? I’m tipsy, not drunk” the elder continued to smile sheepishly.

“gross, hyung. I don’t wanna kiss a drunkard. Go wash up and brush your teeth!!” Junmyeon slightly tapped sehun’s cheeks just to wake the elder up a bit. Clearly ineffective.

He helped assist sehun’s balance by hooking one of the arms around his neck and they sloppily walked toward their bedroom.

Just when they about to reach their rooms, Sehun pulled junmyeon’s face closer and gave his cheek a soft peck before wrapping is arms around the younger from behind. The embrace gradually tightened and Junmyeon cease to understand the elder’s action.

“Jun.. “ the elder murmured “I love you”

The smell of the alcohol surged through his nose but the words freed the butterflies in his stomach. His heart acted on its own accord to swell double its size, his blood rushed to his face and his lips unknowingly stretched into a wide grin.

The elder nuzzled his nose at his neck once again “see? I’m not drunk..”

Junmyeon felt wet kisses and light suction behind his ears and he might have accidently let out a small moan from the action. He felt sehun’s bulge from behind once their bodies were pressed closer by the hug. Tomorrow would be a no-walk day for junmyeon again.

In one swift movement, he was backed against their bedroom door, immediately gave into the elder’s love.

Sehun knew everything he did when he grinded his hips against him, every movement was calculated and his boyfriend knew how to made him lost his mind and thought of nothing but the man above him.

“hyung..” Junmyeon whispered “more…”

.

He woke up in sehun’s arm, his eyes saw the photographer’s dark warm eyes the first thing in the morning. The elder was brightly smiling at him and he couldn’t describe the burst of utter joy until he remembered last night.

He squinted and frowned at Sehun who fucked him senseless last night after coming home kind of drunk but claimed to not be drunk at all.

“you don’t get to smile at me like that after last night. you owe me an explanation. I won’t allow you to get drunk anymore. Wait, do you even remember about last night at all?” Junmyeon scoffed.

Sehun pulled Junmyeon closer to him and laughed “I told you I wasn’t drunk. I was tipsy, yes. But I knew what I did last night..plus, you also asked for it”

“but you cant just out of nowhere..say.._that” _Junmyeon buried his face in is pillow

“that I love you?” Sehun beamed at the embarrassed younger who subtly nodded. “It was the truth. I really do love you, Jun” he caressed the younger’s head.

It was the last sentence that Junmyeon found courage to lift his face off the pillow to face the person next to him. He knew that his face was deeply flushed but Sehun’s word managed to completely melt him away. 

“I..love you too, hyung” he said it. the word carried so much weight for him. He didn’t suppose that the word I love you was so hard to say but it wasn’t relatively hard when he said it to the right person that actually deserved it. He lost so many things in life that he didn’t believe that he would be so susceptible to love at all but sehun’s love was something he was willing to give into. Because Sehun made him believe in miracle.

“hyung…there’s actually something I want to discuss with you since yesterday”

Sehun dropped his head on the pillow as he hummed “hmm?”

“you know how…I couldn’t go to college and all..” he bit his lips “yesterday at work, baek told me about scholarship offers at Seoul University for law students and…I _really_ want to give it a shot… because I want to go to college like other people my age..and get an actual job..”

“of course! Go for it, baby.”

“but that means I will have to bust myself and drown myself with books in the library and study all day to make up for the years. I wouldn’t be home as often to look after vivi and all…like our first agreement when you offered a place for me to stay..” He pouted and concerned

“You’re worried about that? Go do what you have to do, Jun. you wouldn’t wanna regret this opportunity later. I’ll try to ask people I know more about the exams if you want.” He kissed the top of the younger’s head “I know you can do this. I’m so proud of your decision” he added “don’t worry about looking after vivi or our agreement, that was before, you need to strive for a bigger step in life and I’m here for it”

Junmyeon exhaled a relieve breath.

“so are you going to quit your job at the café?” asked Sehun.

“No, of course not! I still need to eat” he laughed.

**Sehun: **

As expected, Junmyeon drowned himself at the library in the morning and head to his shift at the café. They developed a new routine due to the change but it was an exciting change because the look on Junmyeon face every time he waved him good bye as he headed to the library was the most priceless expression he had ever seen and he knew that it was Junmyeon’s passion to pursue college.

Sehun’s job also got quite occupied. Although they didn’t get to have times to themselves as much anymore, sehun knew that it would pass soon and junmyeon’s effort would be very worth it in the end. It felt a bit weird being back home and not being welcomed by his boyfriend’s presence or adorable smile but when he entered his old bedroom (which was sehun’s old office until he moved his stuff into a spacious room and junmyeon asked for this place to study), the sight of the younger biting his lips reading the textbook borrowed from the library eventually had the same effectiveness of making him smile. He came to a conclusion that Junmyeon himself was enough for him to end his day.

He knocked on the door, breaking the concentration. Junmyeon dropped his pencil and gawked at the sound.

“have you had your dinner yet?” asked Sehun.

The younger yawned and shook his head. Sehun held out the take-out he had been holding in his hand, leaning himself onto the doorframe

“I brought some food, I figured you’re too busy to even eat something. We can eat together”

He received sheepish nods from Junmyeon and took it as a yes. He merged inside the room, took a seat on an old chair backed against the wall.

They shared a comfortable silence during their meal. Sehun carefully watched the way tired Junmyeon munched down his food as if his all time favorite became flavorless all the sudden.

He sighed and ran his hand along his boyfriend’s puffy hair, flattening them down neatly.

“do you find it hard?” he asked softly.

“it’s not that bad..i just need a little bit of getting used to..i haven’t studied in years” the younger sulked “what if I don’t make it”

“oh, come on. Don’t be too hard on yourself” Sehun pushed the food inside the younger’s mouth and gestured Junmyeon to chew on it. “Former High school student council president, Kim Junmyeon. You can do it” he kissed the top of his head.

“hyung..give me a proper kiss”

His boyfriend was just too cute. Sehun broke out a short laughed before he muttered out ‘alright’

His favorite moment was when late at night, after Junmyeon was done with his studies, he’d climb onto the vacant space next to sehun on bed and he would burry himself at sehun’s side, practically asking for attention and cuddles.

Having Junmyeon as a roommate added a bit of color in his dull apartment and in his life. Having Junmyeon as his lover added definition to his book. He realized that love is vulnerability because there was nothing to hide, all of his flaws and insecurity, he exposed it all but one thing he learnt with being with junmyeon for the past months that he didn’t get from Luhan was that love was security. He quickly became aware to why he and Luhan did not work out. He loved Luhan for all the wrong reason, He became dependent on the latter’s presence, he became a toxic person that when Luhan left, he left with a lesson for him and Junmyeon came along to reassured him that he was doing it right, he deserved a second chance in love.

-

The café was very tranquil. Sehun sat by the window once again, sipping in his latte as he was in the process of editing his photos when a squeal broke out of blue. Costumers in the shop all gawked to one particular direction, including him as well. To the brewing counter where Junmyeon was seen eye blown wide, shock written across his face as he later shrieked an apology and everyone returned to mind their own business.

The younger was seen running toward Sehun’s table in a hyperactive manner.

“hyung, hyung, hyung!” he exclaimed, the exclamation that mixed with cries. “I…I..” words couldn’t be formed until Junmyeon turned his phone screen toward sehun that sehun started t mirror the younger’s expression.

An email. From Seoul University. He didn’t bother to read the rest, not when the last sentence of the paragraphed composed of “congratulation, you are selected for our top 10. You will be provided with full scholarship to Seoul University in the faculty of Law”

Junmyeon _jumped_ into his arm. The excitement was so contagious, there was no mistaken of that smile. His favorite smile bloomed again.

“hyung!! I made it, I made it!!” the word rang behind his ears.

“I knew you can do it, baby. I’m so proud of you” Sehun grinned as he hugged the younger tightly. They didn’t care if they drew attention from people around them because nothing was more important than the happiness of seeing Junmyeon burst in utter contentment. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading TT hope you like it. kudos and comments will be very much appreciated.


End file.
